the dark side and past of Ittoki Otoya
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: 11 march is the worst day for the STARISH. the day where the their friend, Ichinose Tokiya, died because be killed by unknown person when walking home by himself. chapter 8 & 9 is up!
1. the beginning

The dark side and past of Ittoki Otoya

Chapter 1 The beginning

march 11, is the worst day for the STARISH . the day that one of the handsome prince named Ichinose Tokiya killed by unknown person when he went home alone...

"things will never happen if i let him go home by himself..." says Ittoki Otoya one of the STARISH and Tokiya roommate friend. the cheerful boy who always have many joke to cheer everyone now is lose it's cheer...

"it's not your fault ittoki-kun." says Nanami Haruka the STARISH composer and Tokiya's another friend.

"yea, haruka is right Otoya it's not your fault" says the boy named Kurusu Shou.

"we know you hurt and shock but we sad aswell too Otoya" says Shinomiya Natsuki.

"Ikki don't sad, cheer up! so Ichi can happy too." says Ren Jinguji who want cheer Otoya.

" that will not help Otoya you know." says Hijirikawa Masato.

" brother don't cry... I know that it's sad but this is his fate, destiny. destiny can't be avoid easyly." says Cecil Aijima Otoya half brother.

" you just need forget about him for a while and the problem will done" says Cecil again.

"I can't!" Otoya shout.

"I just can't. it's easy for you to say but for me... he... he like a family to me..."

"he... he to me... is.. is like... ah! I can't say it!" says Otoya shout

Cecil looks his half brother sadly but with serious face and he thinking about something and then he said to him.

"Otoya don't says you... you like tokiya don't you?" says Cecil seriously

"(blushing) wha.. what do you mean?! what do you mean Cecil!"says Otoya shout + shock.

"I... I never like Tokiya! well I like him but not as something in your head but as friend, roommate, and... and.."

says Otoya panic.

"and what dear half brother?"says Cecil teasing him.

"and... and.. okay! you win. yes I'm like him and a month before he confess him self to me and I too..." says Otoya that cannot handle anymore.

"just like I thinking. you are in love with him, and the one who never accept the reality is you. only you." says Cecil serious.

"what!" says everyone shock.

"now I know the reason Tokiya never accept any chocolate from anyone!" says Tomochika Shibuya who come from nowhere.

"Tomo-chan!" says Nanami shock.

"what do you mean by that?" says Masato confuse.

"well... at 14th february when every girl confess to a girl... Tokiya the prince of ice REJECT every girl who likes him." explain Tomochika

"then what is mean to Ikki?" said Ren more confuse

"wait Ren." says syo stoping it

"how about we ask the person who get a chocolate from someone or maybe he get it from Tokiya it's self..." says Syo while looking to Otoya with his devilish eyes.

" heh? syo-kun why you looking at me like that?" says Otoya who scared by Syo devilish eyes.

"I think he means you syould explain everything that happen a mont ago" says Nanami.

"is that right, Syo-kun?" ask Otoya

"of course you idiot!" says Syo loud.

with a scared face Otoya don't have any choice but explain.

" well... okay I explain everything. on that day...

_*flashback*_

_"oi Otoya." says Tokiya who want waking Otoya._

_" its already morning, how long you want to sleep?" says Tokiya with angry and dark aura who surronded his body._

_"5 minute more Tokiya~" says Otoya in his sleep._

_(am I have to count again? if I do it, he just think I am a magician or something... but who cares.) Tokiya thought_

_"... 3… 2... 1..."says Tokiya counting down._

_" WAAAAAHHHH!" syout Otoya awake from his sleep with a surpricing face._

_"I wake with Tokiya count again! Tokiya!" says Otoya while called Tokiyaas well_

_" what?" says Tokiya cold face._

_" you really can use MAGIC!" syout Otoya._

_"I can't idiot." says Tokiya cold. (again and always)_

_" anyway hurry up! aren' t today a valentine day? you maybe get a chocolate from Nanami-san" says Tokiya._

_" NO WAY!" syout Otoya_

_"why not? are suppose to be like someone more than nanami?" says Tokiya curious._

_"well you will now it soon enough." says Otoya with a face red like a tomato._

_"then how long you make me wait?! I'm really tired waiting for you! hurry up!" yell Tokiya_

_"okay Tokiya~" says Otoya with a sound like want to teasing him._

_let's skip to lunch time~~~_

_"Ittoki- kun can' t you accept this chocolate?" says girl who have a crush with Otoya._

_"ehh... if I accept it, that means we are a couple or a friend?" asks Otoya_

_" well of course~" says the girl._

_(" if I accept it, than is "he" mad at me?") Otoya thought._

_"I don't think I can." reject Otoya_

_"well you know I like someone else" says Otoya with unhappy face_

_" Eh... really?! " shout the girl._

_" I'm sorry." says Otoya and then he left the girl alone._

_In the way to his dorn, Otoya saw Tokiya with a girl who want to give him a chocolate. he want to eardroving their conversation but it can't because it still far away. but a miracle he can hear even it's just a small voice_

_" I'm sorry. I can' t take." says Tokiya coldly and leave the girl alone._

_Otoya who eardroving their conversation can't believe it what he has heard._

_"( Tokiya likes someone?!)" think Otoya negative._

_"I think I can't confess to Tokiya any longer..." says Otoya who lose his courage after hearing that._

_Otoya, with his sad and uncouragely go to his class..._

_"Otoya~" says Natsuki calling him_

_" what is it, nacchan?" says Otoya with his forcely smile_

_" do you get any chocolate? cause I got many of them, but I said to this will be a friendship chocolate and they happy to hear it~" says Natsuki showing his chocolate_

_" ah... you right" says Otoya coldly with his "yeah, you right" face._

_" is there any problem?" says Natsuki_

_"oh! nothing. I'm okay, really" says Otoya forcing to smile. (again)_

_suddenly Tokiya walks to the class and walk to Otoya table._

_"Otoya" says Tokiya called Otoya with his cold face._

_" is there anything you need Tokiya? is rare you talk to me." says Otoya_

_"just come with me. I want to talk to you about something." force Tokiya._

_" okay. you don't need to force me."_

_Tokiya and Otoya walk to the lake side where no one in there._

_" why we should come here? anyway what are you want to talk?" says Otoya confuse_

_" I just want to say..." says Tokiya embarress with face like a tomato_

_"say what? tell me~ tell me~ nee~ Tokiya. I'm curious here. I can't wait now." says Otoya curious and with his "want to know" face._

_" I... like you." says Tokiya embarrsass and immediately swing around his head to the other side and give Otoya the chocolate homemade that he make with Masato._

_"!" Otoya can't says anything but blushing he can' t believe it that person he like is confess to him._

_" you... you joking aren't you? hey! Tokiya answer me!" shout Otoya can't believe what his just heard._

_"is this face look like joking to you?" says Tokiya with his serious face._

_"of course I'm serious! I'm like you from along time ago! since our first debut even since you sing your first song! since then! don't you believe me?" shout Tokiya. a single tear slide down his cheak._

_"huh?" says Tokiya touching his wet cheak._

_" this is tears? my tears?" says Tokiya sad._

_" To-Tokiya don't cry! please don't cry. well, you know... I just want to tell you something either." says Otoya with blush in his face._

_"what, what do you want to say?" says Tokiya_

_"I-I like you aswell.. I like you, I love you with all my heart. this fealling just pop-out from no where." says Otoya confess while his face red and more redder..._

_" y-you like me aswell? but I thought you get a chocolate from a girl that confess it's fealling to you."says Tokiya while clean his red eyes because cry._

_" oh that. I reject it. cause I want to confess to you." says Otoya explain._

_" is that so... that means you accept my fealling?" ask Tokiya._

_"well of course! \(^_^)/ " says Otoya happily._

_after that Otoya accept the chocolate from Tokiya and quickly hide it so nobody know that they already become a couple. they returned to the class they laughing together and hold their hand while walking to the class._

_* flashback end*_

" after that day we always together. even we ever once share our bed and taking a bath together (sometimes) ." says Otoya while remember his days with Tokiya.( blushing)

" WHAT!/ HEH!/ NO WAY!" says the other shock.

" but... I never thought this will happen. he must regret liking me." says Otoya sad while looking to Tokiya grave.

" we really sorry. we don' t know that. we really sorry Ittoki-kun." says nanami.

but Otoya not listening to what Nanami has said. he quietly look at Tokiya's grave. in there been write down " rest in peace. Ichinose Tokiya

19xx-20xx." Otoya can't take his eyes from that grave. little by little, one by one tears slide down from his eyes, cheek, until the ground. he can't stand it. he sit down in front of his grave. cry loudly in front of it, wish that he can see Tokiya for the last time.

meanwhile in tree that not far from Tokiya's grave speak a unknown person who laughing at Otoya.

"cry loudly as you can dear Otoya cause one by one your beloved friend will hurt because of you existend and your unlucky soul. but this punishment is below from what you did to long time ago. that smile... I will never FORGET!" says that unknown person.

suddenly Cecil notice something wrong and quickly turn his head to sources of the sound. but there is no one in that place.

(I think I heard something from that tree... maybe just my imagination) Cecil thought.


	2. the meeting

**I'm sorry, I not say anything about my story before (_) but I will tell you know. I just got this story when I so bored at school. It just an imagination, but I don't want to lose it so write it! Cause everyday I got a new idea, I write and start make a story and it's turn like this! **

**So enjoy my story! If there something you wanna say, just review!**

chapter 2. THE MEETING.

it's been 2 weeks since Tokiya died because killed by unknown person who seems really hate Otoya. Today is Sunday there is no class but Otoya seems sad. he wakes up without Tokiya magic counthing anymore.

" Wah... I'm so tired. what time is it, Tokiya? oh. I forgot he's already dead 2 week ago..." realize Tokiya already gone he gets up from his bed and to see the clock. it's show 5.30. it's the first time he gets up so early.

"I'm get up so early. to early. what should I do this morning? running? maybe not. take a bath? maybe still cold. then what should I do?!" says Otoya talk by himself until he gets a idea.

" maybe I should take a walk to town. yea that's it! I should take a bath and breakfast and go to town." says Otoya happy.

after get an idea he quickly take a bath and then make and eat breakfast. suddenly someone knock the door.

*knock knock*

"Otoya" the sound like someone Otoya know.

"who is it?" ask Otoya while stand for his chair and walk to door and open it. he saw Cecil tired like someone being chase by a monster or something.

" what is it, Cecil-kun?" ask Otoya while eating his bread(his breakfast).

" Not... really... hah hah. I'm so tired. can't come in?"ask Cecil while tired to stabilzed his breath.

"come in then" says Otoya.

" what are you want? before that you want drink?" ask Otoya

" I would like milk if you have" says Cecil.

"don't worry I have it." says Otoya while walk to the kitchen and brought a glass full of milk.

"here." says Otoya giving the glass full of milk.

"thanks." says Cecil grab the milk and drink it.

" what do you want to talk about?" says Otoya warm.

"I just what to talk about it 2 weeks ago but I scared." says Cecil scared.

" and what about it? is there something bother you that day?" ask Otoya who worried to his brother.

"well... when you cry loudly I seems hear someone talking about you. but when I turn back there is nothing there."explain Cecil.

" what is he talking about? and why me?" ask Otoya confuse but somehow he so relax like it's not a big problem.

" Huh? you don't care about it? if that mysterious person is hurting you or anyone in here you didn't care?" ask Cecil who seems like worried about his brother.

" if the one who hurt is the STARISH or Haruka or Senpai, Sensei, or maybe president, I kill them. no matter who is it. if the killer is the same with the one who kill Tokiya, I'll make him suffer first and then I kill him." says Otoya cold even Cecil can feel a dark aura that came from his body like ready to kill that killer.

" Umm... Otoya, you look scary. is the something bother?"ask Cecil scared.

"Huh? am I say something scary? sorry if I do" says Otoya while smiling at his brother.

" nothing! really is nothing. anyway I should get going cause I have some to do." says Cecil as he finishing the milk and stand up and walk to the door.

" okay. see ya later, brother" says Cecil as he open the door and close it leaving Otoya alone.

" what time is it?" ask Otoya to himself. then he look the clock. the clock says 7.10.

"it's still morning! I should go outside then. but it's still morning maybe the gate is still close." says Otoya. when Otoya look his right, he saw a window. and he smile as he get an idea how to get to outside.

(I think I get an idea. if I go out from that window, maybe no one notice it.) think Otoya.

then Otoya walk to the window and jump and landing on the ground perfectly.

(I should get going...)

~ meanwhile all the STARISH (except Otoya) and the Quartet Night is having a meeting at Cecil room~

"why the meeting is in my room again? ask Cecil with angry face.

"because this room is the safest place?" says Kotobuki Reiji. Tokiya and Otoya senpai. he so worried about Otoya and Nanami already tell the Quartet Night that Otoya and Tokiya is a couple from a month ago.

" I mean why is my room! there is many room that more saver than my room!" says Cecil angry. more angry.

"shut up, and let's talk to the point so we can finish it more quiker, kay?" says Masato.

" oh okay~" says Reiji.

" first, are you already tell Otoya about two weeks ago?" ask Sho to Cecil

" well I just talk to him before" says Cecil

" what his respone? is he shock or something?" ask him

"I think the opposite of it." says Cecil

"what do you mean of opposite?" ask Ranmaru

"I think he mean he doesn't shock or something like it." explain Ai.

"yea Ai-senpai is right. well he shock a bit, but I think he doesn't really care about it." explain Cecil

WHAT! shock everyone.

"but that a big problem! how can he still calm after what you told him!" shout Sho.

"are you already told him that if the hurt one is us or maybe someone else?" ask Ren.

"well I already tell that... but the answer a bit scary that I thought" says Cecil with his "like something" face.

"what do you mean? why don't you explain it?" says Masato

"okay... anyway I don't need to explain cause... (showing his phone) I already record it." says Cecil happy.

"that's smart." says Camus.

"of course i'm. should I play it? I mean now?" ask Cecil

Suddenly everyone give a death glare to Cecil...

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!" shout every to Cecil except Ai cause he doesn't care of anything in this meeting.

"why you idiot as Otoya!" says Sho angry.

"well maybe because we are siblings?" says Cecil

"anyway, hurry up." says Masato.

"kay" says Cecil as he press the play button.

"and what about it? is the something bother you that day?

"well... when you cry loudly I seems hear someone talking about you. but when I turn back there, is nothing there"

"what is he talking about? and why me?"

"Huh? you don't care about it? If that mysterious person is hurting you or anyone in here you didn't care?

"if the one who hurt is STARISH or Haruka or senpai, sensei or maybe president, I kill them. if the killer is the with the one who kill Tokiya, I'll make him suffer first and then I kill him."

sudden the record is finish.

"that's it?" ask Ren

"well the one who make us shock is the last thing he say." says Sho

"this is the first time we heard Otoya said something as that" says Natsuki.

"well is not just you, Shinomiya. all of us too." says Masato clearly.

everyone suddenly quiet...

"is someone know Otoyan Past or something?" ask Reiji

"I don't think we all know. maybe president know. should we ask him?"says Masato.

"but it's still morning. look (point to clock) it's still 7.45. maybe we ask him a little noon later." says Reiji.

but when everyone is talking and laughing, Ai is looking to the window and saw Otoya that running to the gate.

"hey, Isn't that Otoya? (point to outside)" says Ai.

everyone suddenly stop talking and rushing to the window. and saw Otoya running to gate. he is running but not to fast.

"THAT OTOYA!" shout Sho.

" don't shout muchin, or he notice you." says Ren.

" don't call me muchin Ren!" says Sho angry.

"quiet midget." says Ai mild face.

"don't you too!" says Sho more angry.

"anyway what he doing this morning?" ask Masato.

"who know." says Ren.

"why don't we follow him so we don't have to sit down in here and do nothing." says Ranmaru giving an idea.

"I think you right" agree Ren.

"Ran-Ran you so smart!" says Reiji as he hugging Ranmaru.

"let me go you idiotic pervert!" shout Ranmaru as he pushing Reiji away.

"Ran-Ran, you so mean!" says Reiji with his Chubby face.

"are we going or not? we are going to lose him now." says Masato.

OKAY! shout everyone.

the STARISH and Quartet Night run and go out from Cecil room. but Ai not going. he still looking at Otoya. and according to his data Otoya seems change after Tokiya died...

"I should tell president Saotome about this" says Ai.

**That's the end of chapter two. I don't know what Ai going to say saotome. But I'm sure he will say everything about his "according my data" thing. But that's all for chapter two. **


	3. reunion between us

chapter 3

After the meeting, everyone (the STARISH and Quartet Night) follow Otoya to town.

"why is he doing in town?" whisper Sho.

"who know." says Masato.

"Let's just following him with no more talk. hey he go to... Huh?!." says Ranmaru shock.

"what is it, Ran-Ran?" ask Reiji.

"he isn't... there anymore" says Ranmaru point to Otoya standing place.

WHAT! everyone shock.

"we lost him that quickly!" shout Sho don't believe.

"but we just talk a minute ago. he cannot gone that quickly." says Masato more don't believe.

"just calm down everyone." says Reiji.

"we just need split up and search him." says Ranmaru.

"let's see we are 8. anyway where Ai-senpai?" ask Cecil

"he's not come" says Camus.

"okay... then we will split to four group. first is Sho and Natsuki." explain Cecil.

"WHAT! why should I team up with him?!" reject Sho.

"don't worry Sho-chan I will protect you!" says Natsuki while hugging Sho until him cannot breathe.

"Let... me... GO!" Shout Sho.

"okay, stop right there Natsuki." says Cecil.

"okay" says Natsuki as he let go of Sho and Sho stabilize his breathe.

"second, Ren and Masato." says Cecil.

"okay, let's go Masa." says Ren grab Masato arm.

"wait a minute Jinguji." says Masato.

"trird, Reiji and Ranmaru senpai." says Cecil.

"Yay! I one team with Ran-Ran!" shout Reiji as he jump many time means he is really happy team up with Ranmaru.

"why I have to team up with him?" ask Ranmaru to Cecil

"cause he close to you?" says Cecil

"we are not close. got it?" says Ranmaru.

"okay." says Cecil means he understand.

" that means the team will be me and Camus" says Cecil.

"Okay." says everyone.

"let me explain it first. the first team will be go to the west side. got it?" explain Camus to Sho and Natsuki.

"got it" says Sho.

"second team, to east." explain Camus to Ren and Masato.

"kay." saya Ren.

"the third will be going to south." explain Camus to Reiji and Ranmaru.

"okay." says Reiji.

"So... everyone ready?" ask Cecil.

" wait, if we found Otoya in the middle of the way?" ask Natsuki

"don't do anything. call us and we come. if he move again follow him." explain Cecil.

"then let the mission... START!" shout Cecil.

after the missions start Otoya came out from his hiding place. he hiding because he know that he been follow by them.

"I'm sorry everyone... but the reality I really don't like to be follow. bye then." says Otoya as he wave his hand to the way he friends gone and he walk to the to the river.

"it's really relax in here." says Otoya alone.

"if he can see it too, he should be happy." smile Otoya alone.

suddenly behind Otoya there is someone smiled at him. it's a happy smile, it's gentle and warm. that smile that always greet Otoya every morning and night. a man that look really happy because Otoya wish it too. that man was... Ichinose Tokiya.

Otoya feel someone looking at him he quickly turn his head to back and saw a dark blue fur cat with an blue like ocean eyes.

" it's just a cat. here kitty..." says Otoya as he calling the cat to come to Otoya.

"what a cute blue cat. who is your owner. heh little kitty?" ask Otoya to the kitty.

nya~

"what is that mean? anyway why I'm so idiot talking to a kitty?" ask Otoya to himself.

nya~ nya~

"What is it kitty?" Ask Otoya.

the kitty gentlely come and sleep beside Otoya like wanting to being pat by Otoya.

"you want a litte pat, do you?" says Otoya. then as the kitty(Tokiya) want, Otoya stroke and pat him gentlely and the kitty just purring meaning he like it.

"you know something kitty? you remind me to someone I care so much." says Otoya.

then suddenly the kitty eyes us wide open mean he shock but the kitty turn to normally and try sleep again. and Otoya continue to his story.

"his name is Tokiya. he so kind and I like him so much. and the side of him that I like is when he want to be hug like you did before but the different is you want a pat and he want a hug. just that. anyway how about you come to my dorm? Tokiya is died 2 weeks ago. so it's okay. how about that? you want it too, right?" ask Otoya.

suddenly the kitty wakes up and purr means yes to Otoya.

"okay is been select then. anyway before that... what should I call you?" ask Otoya as he think about a good name.

"how about... umm... Aoi?" ask Otoya.

the kitty shake his head means no.

"Ao?" ask Otoya.

shake his head again.

"than what should I call you?" says Otoya confuse of choosing a name.

than the kitty write a name in the grass. then Otoya look at it. the kitty wrote a name and Otoya shock what he saw the kitty wrote "TOKIYA" and look at Otoya which means that name is want he wanted to call it.

"you want to be called Tokiya?" ask Otoya.

NYA!~ which means yes.

" then I don't have any choice." says Otoya.

"nice to meet you then. Tokiya..." says Otoya gentlely.

Nya~

"Then let's go Tokiya, to your new home" says Otoya

Nya~ says Tokiya means yes.

"anyway you don't have food yet... we should go to pet store and then go home." says Otoya.

then Otoya grab Tokiya and stand up to walk back to the dorm. meanwhile when Otoya walking back to the dorm Sho and Natsuki saw Otoya.

"that's Otoya, right?" ask Sho.

"I think you right." says Natsuki.

"should we call the other?" ask Sho.

"we should fast before he gone" says Natsuki.

Sho grab his phone and call Cecil.

"Cecil!, we found Otoya. we found him near the river that not far from our standing place before. you should come quickly." says Sho.

"okay we are on the way to your place." says Cecil.

then Sho hang out the call.

"he still there? hey Natsuki." ask Sho to Natsuki. but Natsuki don't answer Sho call. when Sho want to wake him from his day dreaming suddenly Satsuki grab Sho arm.

"hey that's hurt!" shout Sho.

"we meet again little brat." says Satsuki. Satsuki is Natsuki other form or Natsuki gemini sindrom. he is a scary person who don't like talking to other person beside Natsuki or Sho or Nanami.

"what we doing here? if I correct we just searching that weird smile boy, am I correct?" ask Satsuki.

"yea, and that's him (point to Otoya standing place). standing there go in to... PET STORE!?" shock Sho.

"what's wrong brat?" ask Satsuki.

"why he going to pet store? he doesn't have pet right?" ask Sho. and sudden Cecil, Ren and Reiji team come according to Sho says.

"where's Otoyan?" ask Reiji.

Sho point to the pet store.

"why is he go there?" ask Masato.

"that's what this brat ask me so don't repeat it again idiot." complain Satsuki.

"What happen to you shinomiya?" ask Masato.

"you look different." continue Ren

"it's none of your business. I can change whatever I want. got it?" says Satsuki.

"shut up Satsuki." says Sho.

"Satsuki?" ask Reiji

"I explain to you later." says Sho.

in the middle of their conversation Otoya and Tokiya get out from the pet store bring many of bag full of cat food, shampoo cat, clothe for cat, and many more...

"let's go Tokiya! Tokiya?" says Otoya making Sho and the other shock except Satsuki.

"is he just call Tokiya?" ask Ranmaru.

everyone nodded.

then a blue clean and soft fur cat came out from the store with a blue T-shirt for cat and a cute white jacket.

Meow~ Nya~

"you so cute Tokiya~ I want to squeeze you later after we go to your new home." says Otoya with a big smile on his face.

everyone (except Satsuki again…) shock seen a blue cat that Otoya called Tokiya came out from the store. because cannot hold up his anger, Sho go out from his hide place and run to Otoya standing place and punch him right at his face (or maybe we can call it cheek) and make Otoya fall to the ground.

"OUCH!" shout Otoya hurt.

"what that punch mean? am I do something to you?!" shout Otoya angry.

NYA! suddenly Tokiya scratch Sho arm and make him bleeding a little and make Sho yell hurtly a bit.

"OUCH!" yell Sho.

because everyone cannot hold seeing that fight, everyone get out from the hide place too.

"Otoya, Sho that enough to you too!" shout Masato.

"Huh?! minna, why you in here? don't say you all following since this morning." says Otoya angry.

"well... yes you right. but we don't want a fight you, but we worried about you brother." explain Cecil.

"but don't this way either." says Otoya.

"anyway you make Tokiya scared. apologize to him right now!" shout Otoya angry.

"WE SORRY" said everybody to Tokiya.

NYA! just that nya- thing that Tokiya can answer which means yes to Otoya.

"okay Tokiya alredy accept you apology and he said sorry as well to Sho, because hurt you. is the bleeding spot big? if not to big I can handle it now." says Otoya as he look to Sho wound and give a alcohol a bit and give him a ripped clothe and put it on Sho arm.

"thank... thanks" says Sho shy.

"you welcome." says Otoya with a big smile on his face.

"then let's go home. I'm really tired. I think I going to sleep again." says Otoya as he yamning in front of his friend which means he really tired.

"okay" says everyone.


	4. Old friend?

**At last! My exams is done! I really can't touch my story since my mother take my laptop away from my hand (T^T)…. Well I still sometimes disobey it by open from my phone (LOL) but this the chapther 4! Enjoy~~**

chapter 4.

after tired from his shopping and walk, Otoya sleep beside Tokiya. and in the middle of his sleep, Otoya dreaming of his past... his dark past that he want to forget...

in the red sky, Otoya stand up alone and when he see the ground, many dead bodies even his friend bodies in there as well and the last thing Otoya notice is... is Tokiya. Tokiya stand not far from Otoya standing place and loudly say..

"if I not see you... I WON'T DIE! THIS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FAULT! I REGRET SEEING YOU! I REGRET LIKING YOU! I-I-I REGRET KNOWING YOU AS FRIEND AND AS LOVER!" says Tokiya angry.

NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! shout Otoya close his ear so he can't hear it anymore and that last word is make Otoya shout loudly, cry loudly and regret that he a life in this world.

"ya... otoya... OTOYA!" shout Sho making Otoya wake up forcely.

"what is it, Otoya?" ask Natsuki.

"Ittoki-kun, are having a nightmare? you face is pale you know." says Nanami that worry about Otoya.

"is there anything happen?" ask Reiji.

Nya~ says Tokiya worried as well.

"is nothing minna-san really. I'm really okay." says Otoya.

"really you okay brother?" ask Cecil seriously

"I'm really okay Cecil." says Otoya.

"if you really okay, then you should see the president. he want to meet you this night." says Sho.

"is that so... I will be there" says Otoya forcing to smile.

"don't be late, okay?" says Ren.

"okay~" says Otoya.

Nya? says Tokiya.

"what is it Toki?" ask Reiji.

nya! says Tokiya as he jump from Reiji arm to Otoya bed asking for pat on his head.

"what is it Tokiya? you want a cuddle-cuddle? then... I give you a long cuddle-cuddle!" says Otoya as he grab Tokiya and cuddle him as long as Tokiya want it.

NYA! shout Tokiya as he bite Otoya arm because Otoya cuddle him.

"that's hurt you know." says Otoya stop cuddling Tokiya.

"hahahaha you both are so close like the old Toki used to be." says Reiji.

Reiji word make Otoya smile disappear and STARISH suddenly quiet.

"Reiji, I think you talk to much." says Ranmaru.

"really? I'm sorry. I thought you already forgot it and moving forward." says Reiji.

"don't worry, we all okay even you talk about Tokiya." says Sho.

"real-" before finishing his talk, Ai suddenly coming.

"Ittoki Otoya, you a wake?" ask Ai.

"I'm here" answer Otoya.

"president want to-" before finishing his talk Ai saw someone from outside bring a long gun and pointed to Otoya head.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" shout Ai.

because everyone shock, they all get down as Ai shout. and suddenly there is a gun shot voice.

BANG! PRANG!

the window glass at Otoya room destroy all the sudden and shock as well.

"Shit I missed. I should go before someone found me."

"everyone okay?" ask Reiji.

"not really. I think Ren and Nanami hand are bleeding because the glass" says Masato.

"who could do this horrible thing?" ask Natsuki.

"I don't know but the thing is, it targeting Otoya" explain AI.

"what? that unknown person is targeting Ittoki-kun?!" shock Nanami like she don't believe.

"is that true Otoya?" ask Masato.

but there's no answer from Otoya. Otoya just quiet with many thing on his head right now. and suddenly a girl with long blonde hair and a black suit come from the door looking at Otoya.

"hello Otoya is been a while isn't it?" says the blonde hair girl to Otoya.

but Otoya just quiet and not answer that blonde hair say.

"what is it Otoya? are you scared seeing your old friend? get up! is already afternoon! are you still not change for this 5 years?"ask the blonde hair and pointing a knife to Otoya chest.

"if you not answering my call, I put this knife into your chest again like I used to be" says the blonde hair as she smile to Otoya with her devilish smile.

suddenly Otoya see the girl and stand up and look the girl with a cold eyes, colder than Tokiya.

"what do you want Kirika? I don't have any relationship with your organisation anymore." says Otoya as he grab that knife and make his own arm bleeding.

"you still have that stubborn head. that the biggest reason why I like you like a family!" says Kirika as she hand of the knife and hug Otoya so tight.

"I really miss you brother!" says Kirika with her big smile. the most warm smile that Kirika have.

"LET ME GO!" shout Otoya.

"I'm not your brother! how many time I should tell you that I'm not your brother! I will tell you I just have found my lost half brother (grab Cecil arm and pull him closer to him) this is my lost half brother and his name is Cecil. Aijima Cecil." explain Otoya.

"Huh?! is not fair!" shout Kirika.

"umm... Otoya who is she?" ask Masato.

"who is this girl to you?" ask Nanami

"I'm is Otoya-" before finish her word, Ittoki interupt it.

"she is nothing to me." says Otoya cold.

"you so mean!" mad Kirika.

"then introduce yourself then." says Ranmaru.

"okay. my name is Kirin Madoka. I should be called Madoka, but suddenly Otoya called me Kirika and then my no, it suit be all my friend start call me Kirika as well." explain Kirika.

"that's because Madoka name is so lame." comment Otoya.

"it's not lame! how could you so mean to me? I really worried since you go out from the organisation." says Kirika.

"what organisation that you talking about?" ask Masato.

"Ah! this organisation that Otoya take before this academy is-" before finish her talk Otoya interupt it again.

"it's nothing. you all don't have to know." says Otoya.

"well... I already tell about your past." says Kirika making Otoya eyes wide open and grab Kirika suit.

"what are saying? you just tell President my past without my permission? you dirt." says Otoya angry. really angry

"he the on who ask first! don't make me hurt you. I already stronger then 5 years ago. I'm a lot stronger!'' shout Kirika.

"then kill me if you can" says Otoya as he walk and grab Tokiya and get out from his own room.

OTOYA WAIT! shout Kirika.

"grrr. he always stubborn. how can order me to kill him!" says Kirika mad.

"umm... Kirika-san, what is your relationship to Ittoki-kun? you seems know very much." ask Nanami.

"do you hear what I'm saying before? I'm his old friend, and I'm his adopt little sister." explain Kirika.

"but Otoya doesn't mention you as he little sister." says Masato.

"of course! before when he still a kid, he really accept me! but when his at 13 he suddenly change because his beloved pet name Toki is died because protect him by a man that doesn't have any heart! and he kick that man and make that man fall and the man gun fall to from his hand and quickly Otoya take that gun and shot that man until the bullet in that gun empty!" explain Kirika mad and suddenly she cried and hug Nanami thightly.

"and after that time he change a lot. to a lot. he became a cold person, he never talk to me again!" says Kirika as she cried loudly.

"Lady Kirika, do you know how to make Ikki happy again?" ask Ren.

"I-I don't know. after that time, I always do everything to make him happy. but it's no uses." explain Kirika.

"then what should we do?" ask Reiji.

"let'd just talk to him softly. maybe it can make him better. someone cannot live alone right?" says Natsuki.

"let's ask the muses. maybe he can give us an idea." says Cecil.

"don't do idiot thing Aijima." says Camus.

"it's not idiot!" says Cecil.

"if Ichi here, he maybe says let's talk to him." says Ren.

suddenly everyone quiet.

"who is this Ichi? is he important person to Otoya?" ask Kirika.

"not important, but super special to Otoya" explain Natsuki.

"really?! What he looks like?" ask Kirika.

"you will know it soon or later." Answer Masato.

"then should we after Otoya?" ask Ranmaru

"Oh you right! Let's go everyone! We should after before to late" says Nanami

"and before the assassin aftering Otoya" continue Masato

Then after the conversation, Nanami and the other aftering Otoya. But Kirika seems quiet for a while and then follow the other.

**Okay~ that's for chapter 4! Here a profile for Kirika-chan!**

**Name: Kirin Madoka**

**Nickname: Kirika (by Otoya)**

**Age: 16 years old (just different 1 year from Otoya)**

**Hobby: use cute clothes (except when work), cooking (more yummy then Natsuki)**

**Likes: teddy bear and Otoya**

**Dislike: mission,and Tokiya**

**Character: she is very shy and sacredly girl when she still a kid but now she is very brave and capable to do something dangerous. She is Otoya adopt little sister (I will tell you in another chapter).**


	5. Tokiya!

**it's a busy day for me! I have to help my friends making wall magazine and sports competition at my school! And the worst is I have to be a striker while playing the soccerball for girl… (LOL) I'm sooo tired now. But I can't make my friends at Fanfiction is waiting! Now I'm fired up!**

**Enjoy~~**

chapter 5.

Otoya run from the dorm and run to the lake side and put down Tokiya to the ground. and Otoya walk around the lake and sit in the long chair that always become Tokiya favorite place. Otoya remembering again that day. the day that Tokiya confess to him and give a chocolate homemade. it's best day that Otoya ever seen. but suddenly Tokiya died without seeing Otoya or saying farewell and other thing for the last time. then after remember all of it, Otoya cried and Tokiya(the cat) jump to the long chair and sit beside Otoya and put his little paws to Otoya's pants like wanting to say "don't cry Otoya, because I always with you".

"what is it, Tokiya?" ask Otoya.

"meow... meow... meow...Nya!" says Tokiya but Otoya seems really don't understand it what the meaning of Tokiya says.

"umm... Tokiya, I don't understand what are you saying." says Otoya confuse.

then Tokiya roll his eyes means "you idiot" to Otoya and make Otoya more confuse but Otoya laugh a little because Tokiya rolls his eyes like the Tokiya he know a long time ago.

"you remind me of Tokiya I know." says Otoya as he give Tokiya a warm smile and Tokiya eyes wide open and give a shocking face as he really miss Otoya smile and he glad that God grant he last wish. and that wish before died is "I want to meet Otoya again, for the last time".

"what is it, Tokiya?" ask Otoya.

but Tokiya seems don't want to talk about anything so he just sleep beside Otoya.

"you really are tired, do you?" ask Otoya.

NYA... yamning means really sleepy.

"hehehe you really are cute as My old Tokiya. I think I don't regret picking you up as a pet, and as a friend..." says Otoya to Tokiya with a happy and warm smile making Tokiya don't regret he died, because is really rare that Otoya can smile that warm. and Tokiya just stare Otoya as an answer.

"you really are like Tokiya" says Otoya blush.

but that lovely event is being interupt by a unknown person. the same person with before that shot Otoya in his room.

CLICK. the sound of the gun that change the bullet and ready to shot. but before he shot, Otoya notice it and pretend don't know so the killer will shot and he can dodge it quickly.

"this time will be no more playing. DIE ITTOKI OTOYA!

BANG! the unknown person shot Otoya...

... the result is..

Ah! shout Otoya hurt because the bullet got hit to Otoya shoulder and making Otoya bleeding to much.

(I think my speed it's not like I used to be) Otoya thought.

" at last! I can hurt him! but this not same as the past." says the killer

"I should-"

"Ittoki-kun!" shout Nanami.

OTOYA-NII! shout Kirika.

"is there anything happen?" ask Masato.

"hey! we should search the source you idiot" shout Ranmaru.

(why should now?) thought Otoya as he fall to the ground unconsciously.

"where that voice come?" ask Ren

"do you find it?" ask Masato.

"Not yet." says Cecil.

in the middle of confusing, Nanami notice Tokiya soul and Tokiya point to the lake side way.

"minna! look over there!" shout Nanami as she point to Tokiya soul.

everyone cannot believe what they saw... that now, no right now Ichinose Tokiya, their friend the one who died so soon appear in front of them.

"right there. quick. he cannot stand to long. hurry everyone..." says Tokiya as he runs to the lake side and everyone follow him. but when they arrive to lake side Tokiya dissappear..

"where's Tokiya?" ask Sho.

"he just dissappear..." says Natsuki

"Ichinose-san..." says Nanami but Tokiya appear in front of a long chair, kneel down like see Nanami notice something...

"that red hair look like..." says Nanami as he move closer to the chair and Ichinose smiled at her and dissapear, but before dissapear he said to Nanami...

"please take care of Otoya for me, because he now, no his warm heart is trapped because of his past... I already heard everything about his past... so please miss Nanami lead him to the light side before to late..." after said that word Tokiya dissapear and Nanami saw Otoya lying at the ground unconciously with many blood that came out fron his shoulder.

"ITTOKI-KUN!" shout Nanami.

"what is it, Haruka?" ask Kirika.

"are you found Ikki?" Ask Ren.

"everyone hurry up! Ittoki-kun is-" says Nanami as she lying at the ground and grab Otoya face and crying as she saw Otoya bleeding.

"what happen to Otoya-" before finishing his talk Sho and everyone shock what they see, Nanami that crying quietly as she grab Otoya face and Nanami clothe is fill of red color. and that is Otoya blood.

"OTOYA-NII" shout Kirika aa she sits beside Nanami and grab Otoya hand and check his pulse.

"he still alive. hurry we need to brought him to the hospital!" shout Kirika.

"Y-Y-Yes!" shout everyone.

then after being found Otoya being bounght to the Hospital to be checked. but the weirdest thing is Tokiya the cat is not there...

"Ichinose-san..." says Nanami quietly

(what is he means by lead Ittoki-kun to the light before to late? and the weirdest thing is when Ichinose-san gone Tokiya is gone too.) thought Nanami confuse. many question right now in her head right now.

"what is in your head right now, Nanami?" ask Masato

"you still thinking of Otoya?" ask Masato again.

"not really" says Nanami.

"it's just weird..." says Nanami

"what do you mean by weird?" ask Sho.

"if I remember Ittoki-kun brought Tokiya as well right?" ask Nanami to everyone.

"maybe..." says Sho.

"no, I think he brought Tokiya as well. but where Toki now?" ask Reiji.

MEOW! shout Tokiya and everyone shock for a while because Tokiya came out from no where.

"Tokiya!" shout Nanami

Meow. says Tokiya as he walk to Nanami. and Nanami respont what Tokiya want. so Nanami grab Tokiya and stroke him a little and Tokiya purr. but Tokiya saw Nanami so serious like want to say sonething.

"what is it, Tokiya?" ask Nanami as she closer to Tokiya face and suddenly Tokiya lick Nanami lips like someone kissing or something. and suddenly a blue light shines from Tokiya body and the cat turn to a kids with a little different form. the different is the little kids have a ear and tail of a cat. everyone really shock and Nanami fell to the ground.

"what is happening in here?" ask Ranmaru.

"who are you weird kid?" ask Camus.

before answering Camus and Ranmaru questions the weird kid look at Nanami with a sad eyes. and Nanami snap out from his shock and realize that this kid her saw is similar with the old Tokiya but the different is he a kid and the old Tokiya is teenager.

"Ichinose-san?" ask Nanami

"yes, it's me Nanami-san" answer Tokiya with his old warm smile.

"so it's really you... I know that you won't leave Ittoki-kun alone" says Nanami glad.

everyone really shock what they saw. Tokiya live again but with his kids body not the old one.

"you really Ichi? how are we going to believe if you are really our Ichi?" ask Ren.

"you don't have to know. isn't that right Nanami-san?" says Tokiya with his childish voice.

"then we should tell Itto-" before finish it Tokiya interupt.

"DON'T!" shout Tokiya.

"you don't have to tell him about me please... Nanami-san. because the Tokiya Otoya know is a cat not a kids like me, right?" says Tokiya with his sad face again.

"okay" says Nanami.

"I think you really are Tokiya." says Cecil.

"how can you be so sure?" ask Masato

"the muses tell me that you have wish that being granted by the God." explain Cecil.

Huh? says everyone.

"what do you mean?" ask Natsuki.

"what Cecil has says are true. God has granted my last and my only wish before I die. and that is "I want to see Otoya for the last time." explain Tokiya.

"and the God turn you into a cat? and when?" ask Sho.

" I'm wake up and I already turn into a cat. and I think is one day before Otoya meet me as a cat." explain Tokiya.

"it's must be tough to be a cat..." interupt Kirika with his poor face.

"I don't like you girl." says Tokiya to Kirika with a serious face.

"and I don't like you as well. how dare you like my brother! because of you he remember his past!" shout Kirika to Tokiya.

"and what is my fault? I'm like him because it destiny. it's a fate and FATE can't be reject." says Tokiya.

"fate, fate, fate. I have enough with this fate thing." says Kirika.

''and I have enough with you as well!" says Tokiya as he put out a small knife and point it to Kirika.

"Ichinose-san that dangerous!" shout Nanami.

but Tokiya don't care what Nanami has said and everyone quickly grab Tokiya and put down the knife. but Kirika seem now that small knife .

"guh! let me go! I have to revenge for Otoya!" shout Tokiya.

"what do you mean Kirika-san is nice to us" says Nanami.

"Don't be fooled by his face! his a liar she is one organisation with the one who want to kill Otoya! because of that I have to kill her before she do sonething to you all! and last thing is... I do this for Otoya sake!" shout Tokiya.

"Tokiya that... that's enough." says Otoya who already a wake and came out from his room and look at Tokiya. Tokiya so shock and bite Reiji hand and run to the staire.

"TOKIYA WAIT!" shout Otoya as he run to after Tokiya.

"Otoya-nii your wound it's healed yet. you don't have to run. let us do it." says Kirika.

"SHUT UP! this is my problem! you all don't have to follow both of us. if you follow you will regret!" shout Otoya and he dissapear to the upstaire

because Otoya told them to not follow they quiet and leave Tokiya to Otoya.

**This chapter is making me crazy! Just image it: Tokiya has a bless from God! He got another chance to live! Well… maybe he is a cat right now… but look the bright side! He got the power like Cecil! The different is Cecil is become a human again because being take care by Nanami. But Tokiya is different. He has to kiss first! Well that's for now I have to go now.**

**Please Rate&Review! I will waiting!**


	6. Behind the truth

**It's Christmas Eve everyone! That means tomorrow is Christmas! I cannot wait for my present! and for my story reader, I will upload to chapter at once! Isn't that great?! (must be not) **

**Enjoy~~**

chapter 6

everyone still quiet because it's the first time Otoya shout like that. but only Nanami that still focus on what happen.

(what is Ichinose-san think? Kirika-san is a killer? she want to hurt us?) thought Nanami as she looking at Kirika quite serious.

"what should we do?!" ask Sho.

"I think we should do something." says Masato.

"what are you thinking Haru-chan? you really serious, is there something the matter?" ask Natsuki

"I still confuse what happen between Ittoki-kun and Kirika-san and now is Ichinose-san." answer Haruka.

"you still confuse with what he says? you're kidding me?!" says Kirika angry.

"if you want to know then we should ask Otoya." says Masato.

"but, aren't you forget what he said before? we are going regret if we follow him." says Reiji.

"the Otoya I know, are won't do such a thing." says Nanami serious.

"even you said like that in front of him, is he going to understand?" ask Natsuki.

"of course. because I-I believe in him." says Nanami nervous.

"if he don-" before Sho finish it's talk Nanami interrupt it.

"there is no don't! if you don't want to come, I will go alone!" shout Nanami.

everyone suddenly quiet...

"then we come with you, Nanami." says Sho.

"if he do such a thing like hurting you we will protect you." says Reiji.

"thank you minna-san." says Nanami happily.

"then we should hurry or we will lose him." says Kirika serious.

"OKAY!" shout everyone.

then after talking, Nanami and the other run fast to the upstairs and after Otoya and Tokiya until the roof. in the roof, everyone saw Otoya and Tokiya that talk seriously before take an action everyone hear their conversation first.

"are you... really Tokiya?" ask Otoya.

"I- I not Tokiya you know" says Tokiya nervous.

"then why Nanami call you Ichinose? just one Ichinose that I know and that is Tokiya." says Otoya serious but sad.

"I'm not Tokiya! She must be mistaken me." says Tokiya scared.

"Don't lie to me Tokiya... I begging you. I miss very much. I can't leave without you. Do you want me to turn like I before?" says Otoya as he cried and kneel down in front of Tokiya. But Tokiya don't answer it. he just look at Otoya with his cold eyes. then Tokiya walk and stand in front of Otoya and touch Otoya face warmly.

"Otoya. you don't have to cry... because you don't alone. many people love you... and I love you as well…" says Tokiya warmly and he suddenly cry as well.

"NO! THEY ARE NOT GONNA LOVE ME! THEY ARE LIAR, THEY CANNOT BE TRUST! THEY MUST BE GONNA LEAVE ME AGAIN TOO! EVEN KIRIKA MY ADOPTED SISTER AS WELL! I DON'T BELIEVE ONE OF THEM!" shout Otoya that make everyone shock what they heard. That Otoya never believe them nor one of them.

BUGH! Otoya got a punch from Tokiya because what Otoya says it's hurt his feeling. his friends that his trust called betrayer and a liar by Otoya.

"Don't call them a liar! If you say like that, that means you say Nanami and Senpai and your father a liar?! You brat!" shout Tokiya angry. Really angry.

"Yes, yes they are liar!" shout Otoya as well

"Why you!" shout Tokiya as he grab Otoya shirt and pull him up.

"Why you don't believe them!? they nice to you! and I believe them! why can't you trust them!?" shout Tokiya as he cry in front of him.

... there is no any answer from Otoya. he just quietly kneel down in front of Nanami couragely came out from the inside and move forward and Tokiya look to Nanami and run to Nanami and hug her tightly.

"Ittoki-kun..."call Nanami and Otoya respone it with a smile from his face as he turn his head to Nanami.

"Ittoki-kun, I-I really sorry if I and everyone make wrong thing to you." says Nanami while bow down to Otoya.

"Nanami-san... I-I'm sorry too. It's all my fault. if I not do something like that it will not-" before finish Kirika got out and bring Sho and the other with a rope on their hand and bring a gun on her hand and point it to Otoya.

"if you not do that those guys will not die." says Kirika serious and angry.

'' Let us go!" shout Sho as he push Natsuki and make his glasses fall.

"Satsuki, kick that girl!" shout Sho.

but there is no answer from Natsuki nor Satsuki. but suddenly Satsuki grab the rope and destroy it in the second.

"what do you want? and who is hurt Natsuki?" ask Satsuki to Sho and Sho not answer but point to Kirika.

"So is was you who hurting Natsuki. then go to HELL!" shout Satsuki as he run and punch Kirika but it looks like Kirika dodge that punch easily with a smile in her face.

"is it done? is what you have? BORING!" shout Kirika as she kick Satsuki and Satsuki guard it with his hand but still he get a pushed a little.

"you not bad at all, girl" says Satsuki.

"HEY! SAVE US FIRST PLEASE!" shout Sho.

"you later this girl first." says Satsuki easily. but when Satsuki talk with Sho, Kirika quickly kick Satsuki until he fell to the ground and make him bleeding in his forehead.

"Grrrr I have enough of you! it's time to serious!" shout Satsuki as he run to Kirika but suddenly Otoya run and stand in front of Satsuki and get in the way.

"what do you want?! MOVE!" Shout Satsuki.

"I won't move from here. she is my sister, I have to protect her." says Otoya.

"Then die!" shout Satsuki.

BANG! a sound looks like gun that shot someone. but the one who get shot was... Otoya. right into his chest. he shock and look to his chest and what he see, is red liquid stream down from his chest. and everyone shock as well and Nanami and Tokiya as well. then because lose many blood Otoya fell to the ground and fainted unconscious.

"this is what happen to the guy who betrayed our organisation" says Kirika coldly with no heart she shot once more but quickly Tokiya throw the knife and the bullet get hit by the knife. Tokiya stood up and look at Kirika coldly like he use to be.

"you hurt Otoya... then I don't have any choise. I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" shout Tokiya as he run and his hand finger suddenly become sharp even sharper than the knife. then Tokiya jump and point his sharp hand to Kirika but Kirika quickly dodge it, but the result Kirika still got a scratch and make her arm bleeding.

AH! YOU HURT MY SOFT ARM! shout Kirika hurt.

"why don't you just let him die?! soon or later he going to betray you like he did to me!" shout Kirika.

"don't same me with you! I care about Otoya and because of that I'm gonna protect him!" shout Tokiya as he run to Kirika again but Kirika instandly point the gun to Otoya again.

"if you move, Otoya gonna return to your Goddy place." says Kirika.

"Grr... you use a low thing. like you do to me!" shout Tokiya.

"so it's must be you who died in my partner hand. How is the fealling? it's must be hurt." says Kirika like tease someone.

"Not really. It's feel very good" answer Tokiya with his devil smile.

"Then now, you will die in my hand" shout Kirika pointing her gun to Tokiya

"I... I won't...*cough cough* let you... hurt Tokiya this time!" shout Otoya as he grab Kirika leg and make her cannot stand properly.

"don't interfere my bussiness! you not my family anymore!" shout Kirika as she kick Otoya many time.

OTOYA! IKKI! ITTOKI-KUN! shout everyone except Satsuki.

"DIE ITTOKI OTOYA!" shout Kirika as she pull the trigger gun at Otoya.

BANG!

Everyone shock what they saw... Tokiya... run and protect Otoya from the bullet. the bullet go through from Tokiya chest to the ground not far from Otoya. Otoya shock and he see the bullet with red liquid in it. and he turn his back and see Tokiya little body stand in front of him and his chest is bleeding like he has.

"Oto...ya, you... are... alright?" ask Tokiya but he don't turn his head and see Otoya, he just stand there and wait for the answer.

"Tokiya, I-I'm alright!" shout Otoya worried because Tokiya chest become redder and even more red than his wound.

"it's that so... I'm very glad..."says Tokiya as he turn his head and give Otoya a warm but sad smile. after giving Otoya a smile, Tokiya fall and from his wound, a red liquid tear down and become a big like a lake full of blood.

"Tokiya?" calling Tokiya, but he don't answer it.

"nee... Tokiya answer me... are you okay?" ask Otoya again but the answer is still the same... no answer from Tokiya... he just lying there unconsciously.

"Ichinose-san!" shout Nanami as he run to Tokiya and Otoya force he weak body to move to Tokiya lying body. everyone just look from the back shockly. then Sho shout to Satsuki.

"Satsuki! cut this rope or you die!" shout Sho and everyone suddenly shock and Satsuki as well. because Sho shout at him Satsuki come and stand in front of Sho and grab his rope and destroy it instandly.

"cut the other rope sa well." says Sho coldly. but Satsuki just quiet and do what Sho says.

"Midget, what happen to you? do you have a gemini sindrom to like Natsuki?" ask Ren.

"According to my data, his gemini sindrom is his twin brother. Kurusu Kaoru." explain Ai.

"then why he so cold and scary?" asj Reiji.

"who knows" answer Ai.

"don't worry everyone. I won't change like he did (point to Satsuki)" says Sho as he give a smile to everyone.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE CAUSE WE ARE GOING TO PROTECT OTOYA, TOKIYA AND NANAMI" shout Sho.

"YEAH!" answer everyone.

then everyone surrounded Kirika and ready to attack.

"Geez... you think all of you can defeat me? I think you all just can make me laugh." says Kirika as she laughing in front of anyone.

BANG! sound of a gun shot someone. and this someone is Kirika... the one who shot is Otoya who still lying at the ground. Otoya shot her stomach and make him fall down.

"HOW DARE YOU! ITTOKI OTOYA!" shou Kirika as he touch her wound that be shot by Otoya.

"stop right there, Madoka. that's enough. the leader said we should retreat quickly." says unknown person but Kirika seems know who that voice is.

"Gino-san!? what do you mean by retreat? I still fighting here! I won't go!" shout Kirika.

"Kirin-chan... don't disobey me... or you know the consequences is..." says other person.

"Jack-sama!? I won't go! not until I kill this traitor!" shout Kirika as she pointing her gun to Otoya.

"I said enough!" shout Jack the leader of the dark organization.

''enough of this traitor thing! if I said retreat and it's mean retreat!" shout Jack angry and Kirika put her gun into it place and Jack look at Otoya and Otoya answer that look as well.

"it's been a while... isn't old partner?" says Jack to Otoya.

"WHAT?!" shout everyone even Kirika shock as well.

"I thought Otoya-nii do all he work alone!" shout Kirika don't believe.

"are you already forgotten? in our organization everyone has one partner and I been chosen to be the partner of our best killer and that is Ittoki Otoya. isn't that right, Oto?" says Jack as he give Otoya a warm smile.

"I don't remember you as my partner." answer Otoya.

"of course you don't remember me. that because you never let me help you. you always work alone even I always walk beside you. and because of that, you being called as "the lone wolf from Japan". explain Jack.

"I already forgot that title as well. right now my title is "the STARISH member" and "SAOTOME student". says Otoya.

"okay-okay, you win big guy... anyway how that blue guy still alive? I already told Kuromaru to kill him." says Jack to Kirika. with a scared face Kirika answer and explain to Jack.

"Kuro-chan really kill him! I saw him lying at the ground with three hole in his chest." explain Kirika. but when Otoya hear what happen that day, he force his body to stand up and point his gun to Kirija chest.

"three holes, isn't?" says Otoya coldly.

everyone even Kirika shock seing Otoya get up and his right eye suddenly become sharp like a animal and Tokiya stand up as well and walk to Otoya place.

"This will be fun isn't Tokiya? cause I'm going to revenge you..." says Otoya coldly.

"that eyes... interesting..." says Jack.

"Otoya is it okay to used "it" right now?" ask Tokiya scared.

"of course." answer Otoya while giving a smile to Tokiya and Tokiya suddenly blushing with his smile.

"then I will give the weapon that can help you revenge." says Tokiya

after saying that from Tokiya small body came out a long sword with a big gun on it and Otoya grab the sword. the weapon is targeting to Kirika head. the weapon turn into a big gun and ready to shot Kirika.

**That's all for chapter 6! I will explain about Otoya little cutie weapon. *cough cough* the weapon that he use is similar with insane Black rock shooter (well if you already watch it, you will be now it). It's a long sword with a big gun on it. The sword is big and the gun is making a circle on it (I mean is like the gun is at the sword…. I don't know what to say… Gomen). And Tokiya have that because Otoya gave to him when he still alive. Otoya gave him so he can protect himself when Otoya not around him.**

**Okay that's for chapter 6! Please Rate and Review!**


	7. Old partner or Old enemy?

chapter 7

everyone except Jack shock as they saw Otoya grab a big, large and long sword and a gun on it from Tokiya small body.

"my precious sword... you still take care of them, do you?" ask Otoya to Tokiya and make him blushing instantly.

"o-of course! you the one who give it to me so sudden!" answer Tokiya.

"you so kind Tokiya~ I'll give you a tight huggie~~" says Otoya as he hug Tokiya so tightly and make him cannot breath instantly.

"don't hug me! just do what you have to do! I'm tired here!" shout Tokiya.

"okay!" shout Otoya as well.

then Otoya runs to Kirika quickly and slide his sword to Kirika but she dodge it quickly and Tokiya jump to Kirika and hurt her with his claw.

"Gah! you all going to d-" before finish her word Gino hold Kirika hand with a chain and pull it until Kirika fall.

"order is order. no one can't disobey what leader has said." says Gino coldly.

"Gino! let me go!" shout Kirika as she try to destroy the chain but useless because the chain for Jack organization is made with a high quality of iron and crystal.

"okay that's enough. we are going to home because I already see something interesting this day." says Jack warmly.

suddenly a big helicopter goes down to Jack standing place and let out the long robe and Jack grab it and talk to Otoya.

"what a interesting pro you are, my dear friend Otoya. not because you got a legendary sword but you cutie little lover are shocked me as well. and one important thing... you got many friend than do you used to be before." says Jack softly as he gave Otoya a warm smile.

"don't same me with the old "me" used to be" answer Otoya coldly but friendly.

"then we should retreat. let's go Kirin don't disappointing me okay?" says Jack as he smile to Kirika. but this is not a warm smile but a devil smile.

"GRRR okay you win. I retreat now. let go of my hand Gino." says Kirika and Gino nodded as he let go of Kirika hand and jump to the helicopter.

"I'll kill you one day Ittoki Otoya." says Kirika as she jump to the helicopter as well.

"oh yeah... Otoya, before I leave I want tell you something... your old enemy is still alive and he already move to the next stage." says Jack to Otoya and Otoya suddenly shock what heard.

"he alive? how? I though I already kill him that time" says Otoya don't believe.

"well I don't know either. I know he died because I'm with you that day as well. but don't worry our organization work with the government to catch him. so when you saw him please call us" says Jack as he bow down and the helicopter fly higher and gone in the sky.

"what a joke. he think I'm gonna call them? make me want to laugh." says Otoya coldly.

"here take care of it for me" says Otoya as he give his long sword to Tokiya and Tokiya put it inside his small body.

"it's really tiring today... (walk to Nanami) Nanami-san I'm tired... can't I?" says Tokiya as he yawning and Nanami grab him and Tokiya fast a sleep in Nanami hug.

"he must be tried." says Otoya warmly.

"you should sleep as well, Otoya" says Sho.

"and you, Satsuki, give us Natsuki back" says Sho.

Satsuki not answer it but he understand and grab his glasses and put it on his eyes and suddenly Natsuki return and with his idiot face ask everyone what is going on.

"umm... what is going on in here?" ask Natsuki to everyone.

"it's nothing. even there is going on in here and you don't know it. we won't tell you." answer Sho.

"Sho-chan so mean..." says Natsuki with his chubby face.

"don't think your chubby face can make me change my mind" says Sho seriously.

"Sho-chan so mean!" says Natsuki again as he cried for a while.

"just shut up and let's go! I'm tired here! anyway your head is bleeding, here" says Sho as he give Natsuki a small towel and put it on his head.

"thank you, Sho-chan!" shout Natsuki as he grab the small towel.

"anyway... where's Otoya? isn't he here before?" ask Masato.

"you right. he disappeared so quickly" says Reiji.

"well... he is Ittoki Otoya" says Ren.

"then... what are we going to do here? just we alone here." says Ranmaru.

"I'm going first" says Ai as he going to stair and Camus follow from his back. before go to stair Reiji stop him.

"before you go... can you watch Otoyan for us? we scare if he doing something recklessly like before" says Reiji.

"got it." answer him shortly.

"but it's really shocking me." says Sho.

"what that shocking you, Sho-chan?" ask Natsuki

"well... it's about Otoya and that unknown organization that he used to play with" answer Sho.

"and what about that?" ask Masato.

"are you forgot already? that Jack person or something says Otoya is a pro killer! an high class killer!" shout Sho.

"if you confuse, why don't ask Otoya by himself? that more easy right?" says Ren.

"are you crazy?! if he mad or something what you gonna do?! he is a killer an-" before finish Reiji interrupt it.

"and he is our friend, right?" says Reiji

"even Ikki is a killer he still our friend. and do you forgot what he said before he will kill who hurt us. that mean he care about us and even he a killer he still have a good side of it right?" says Ren.

"well... you right but, is it okay?" ask Sho.

"of course it's okay. cause Otoya won't hurt us" says Natsuki.

"then let's see him and ask him" says Sho.

after the conversation everyone go to downstairs and go to Otoya's room. inside they saw Tokiya that sleep beside Otoya and Nanami who watch Tokiya sleep and Otoya who read a book. then Otoya and Nanami notice that everyone is in there.

"minna-san what took you so long? is there anything happen?" ask Nanami.

"it's nothing. really." answer Sho

"then what make you so long? I'm bored here." says Otoya but he says while read a book.

"we just talk a bit." answer Ranmaru.

"really? I don't think you talk just a bit." says Otoya coldly.

"we just-" before finishing his word Sho interrupt it.

"we just talk about you." says Sho.

"me? what do you want about me? I'll tell you everything if you want." says Otoya while read his book.

"well..." says Sho nervous

"don't be scare Sho. I know you scare about before. just look at Nanami-san she doesn't scare. she just nicely play with the... a new... a something like that." says Otoya confuse as he point to Tokiya and make him wake up.

"Otoya, you are so noisy. can't you more quietly even a bit?" ask Tokiya to Otoya.

"I'm sorry, Tokiya. they just want to know about me more" says Otoya scared

"you more scared by looking Tokiya then seeing a killer huh?" ask Masato.

"of course! that because Tokiya more dangerous than the other killer I fight!" answer Otoya and suddenly Otoya got three slash from Tokiya.

"hey! that's hurt!" shout Otoya hurt.

"that's because you a stupid person, even you an high class killer, you still a idiot, moron, and many more" says Tokiya.

"just sleep already!" shout Otoya.

"how can someone sleep when is so noisy in here!" shout Tokiya and make Otoya quiet all the sudden.

"I-I'm so sorry." says Otoya.

"whatever" says Tokiya don't care and he start to sleep again in Otoya arm.

"what a lovely person you are..." says Otoya softly.

"anyway minna-san, let'a talk about it tomorrow, okay?" says Otoya.

"why not right now" ask Masato.

"well... it's because Tokiya are going to kill me if noisy again and I kind of tired as well." answer Otoya.

"okay" says everyone.

"you should go home as well, Nanami. you should be tired" says Otoya to Nanami.

"but, what about Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san?" Ask Nanami.

"don't worry Nanami-san I going to kill him if he doing selfish again." answer Tokiya sudden.

"hey! you so mean!" says Otoya as he got another slash from Tokiya again

"that's hurt!" shout Otoya

"you should go. I'll handle him for you" says Tokiya as he grab Nanami's hands and make Otoya and the other give a death glare to Tokiya.

"LET GO OF NANAMI'S HANDS!" shout Sho.

"huh!?" says Tokiya confuse and saw his hand grab Nanami's hands and instandly blush and let go of it.

"I'm sorry Nanami-san, I don't mean to-" says Tokiya scared

"(blush) it's okay Ichinose-san! well I'm not go of your hand as well so we are same!" says Nanami scared as well.

"stop that talk and let's go Nanami!" shout Sho as he pull her from Tokiya.

"okay! sho-kun. Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-san I'm going home!" says Nanami.

"bye Nanami-chan!" shout Tokiya as he wave his hand to Nanami and everyone

"see you tomorrow Otoya" says Natsuki.

Otoya not answer it but he wave his hand to the door and the door shut and make them alone together in one room. it's so quiet in the room. no one is talk. just a quiet room. and Otoya start to talk.

"what are we going to do now?" ask Otoya.

"I'm going to sleep." answer Tokiya.

"why you always sleep? it's still bright outside." says Otoya.

"it's not bright idiot. it's dark outside." says Tokiya cold.

"what do you me-(look at outside) okay you win is dark outside." says Otoya.

"I'm so bored..." says Tokiya as he sleep beside Otoya and see what book his read at.

"hey! that's my book!" shout Tokiya.

"it is yours. I just bought it a week ago." says Otoya coldly

"why do you read it?!" shout Tokiya.

"well... it's very interesting book or maybe because you always read it and I'm curious about this book?" ask Otoya to himself.

"give it back!" shout Tokiya as he steal the book from Otoya hand.

"hey! I'm still read it!" shout Otoya as well.

"that's because you take my book when I gone!" shout Tokiya more.

"I'm not taking it! I just treasure everything you have, got it?" shout Otoya.

"you treasure all my stuff?'' ask Tokiya.

"of course. if not, maybe all your stuff going to be throw by president." answer Otoya.

"why do you do that? is must be hard taking care of them" says Tokiya.

"not really... well, it kind a hard but don't worry about it! I'm strong you know" says Otoya happy.

"Otoya... I'm sorry" says Tokiya

"why do you apologize? I'm the one who should say sorry. because... I'm not saving you that day." says Otoya.

"of yeah before that, do you know Kirika for along time ago?" ask Tokiya.

"umm? Kirika? of course I know her. she's my adopted sister." answer Otoya don't care.

"then why don't you play with het again?" ask Tokiya again.

"no thanks. I don't play with her anymore because we are enemy right now. when this war stopped maybe be we play together." answer Otoya.

"and... you are going to leave us?" ask Tokiya.

"I... don't know." answer Otoya.

"can't you tell me about your past again?" ask Tokiya.

"tomorrow... with everyone else and maybe senpai and sensei and president as well." answer Otoya.

"okay... do you want to eat something?" ask Tokiya.

"...…" Otoya just quiet. not answering Tokiya.

"Otoya?" says Tokiya as he look at Otoya face and see that Otoya already sleep with a smile on his face. then Tokiya move closer and kiss in his forehead and said something.

"good night Otoya and... wish you have a nice dream... plus... I love you.

**Okay that's it for chapter 7! This is my best chapter! Well maybe not for you all… I like cause Tokiya is kissing Otoya! I'm very happy even I shout, yell and throw my doll to ground because write this! And there is new profile for you all!**

**Name: Jack (Kuroki Kurosawa)**

**Nickname: Jacky (by Otoya), Jack (by his dad)**

**Age: 17 years old (same with Otoya)**

**Hobby: singing, cooking, fighting**

**Likes: animal, Otoya, and Kirika**

**Dislike: his Dad, his real name**

**Character: he is a very kind person. He was became scary when someone call him by his real name. he is very close to Gino, Kirika, and Otoya**

**He has a short black hair and red eyes. More red then Otoya. He is not a tidy person so he has a similar thing with Otoya**

**Name: Gino Kurosawa**

**Nickname: Gin (by Otoya), Gin-Gin (by Jack)**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hobby: gardening.**

**Likes: plants (he doesn't care if the plants are poison or not)**

**Dislike: plant destroyer**

**Character: he is a cold person. Rare talk to people. He just talk when he has to talk. He is show his kind side when gardening.**

**He is similar with Kira from HEAVEN. But the different is he a little more talkative than Kira. And he is a tidy person and a loyal person.**


	8. tell us you past

**It's been a while since I'm posted the chapter. I'm really sorry! I'm kinda lazy and many homework coming up since last week. But the true is I already make it until chapter 12 but it accidently deleted. (so sad) but I'm gonna post 2 chapter at once (like before)**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 8.

Otoya wake up at 07.30. that's normal for him, but the shock is Tokiya that sleep beside him not awake yet! Otoya confuse what he just see. Ichinose Tokiya not awake yet, this is sure a rare scene. really rare. because he so bored, he have and idea. and that is teased Tokiya that still a sleep.

"Tokiya~~ wake up~~~" tease Otoya with a leaf that he get from the plant beside his bed.

"Otoya... you so romantic~" says Tokiya in his dream.

(Huh? Tokiya is dreaming about me?)

"Tokiya?" call Otoya.

"huh?" suddenly Tokiya open his eyes and see Otoya face so close to him and Tokiya suddenly blushing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DO!" shout Tokiya as he push Otoya and make him fall from his bed.

"hey! that's hurt! why do you do that?!" shout Otoya hurt.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT!" shout Tokiya don't want lose with Otoya voice.

"okay okay. it's still morning you know... wash your face and I'm going to call the nurce and ask to bring the breakfast." says Otoya tired.

"okay" says Tokiya as he jump from the bed to the ground and walk to the bathroom and wash his face for a while and look to the mirror in front of him.

(Otoya... which path do you wish to go? the dark that full of blood and scary thing or the light path with friends beside you? I wish your path is making you happy) Tokiya thought

"Tokiya~~ how long are you going to do in the bathroom?" ask Otoya that make Tokiya snapped out from his day dream.

"ah yeah! just a little bit more... and done!" shout Tokiya as he get out from the bathroom and jump to the bed again.

"what food are we going to eat today?" ask Tokiya.

"nothing special. just a soup and many more." answer Otoya.

"let me see it" says Tokiya

then before Tokiya look the food, someone is open the door and that is... there friends and sensei...

"MINNA-CHAN!'' shout Tokiya with his childish voice and make Ringo eyes sparkling and Ryuya shock.

"is that really... you? Tokiya?" ask Ryuya don't believe.

"of course is me! there is one Tokiya in this world right?" answer Tokiya and making Ryuya more scared.

"then why your body... is... so small?" ask Ryuya more don't believe.

"SENSEI! please don't comment because my body is smaller then Sho!" says Tokiya angry.

''Tokiya-chan, you so cute!" shout Ringo as she(I mean he cause he a cross dresser) jump and hug Tokiya like Natsuki hug Sho. so tight until Tokiya can't breath properly.

"Ringo... sensei... can't... breathe..." says Tokiya and suddenly Tokiya soul is coming out from his mouth and making everyone laughing.

"Tokiya, are you all right?" ask Ringo as she grab Tokiya and slap Tokiya face many times and making his face full of Ringo hand tattoos.

"That's hurt!" shout Tokiya sudden and make Ringo stop.

"hahahaha, Tokiya is so cute" says Otoya can't hold his laugh and everyone laughing as well.

"I'm not cute! how many times I should told you, that don't call me cute!" shout Tokiya angry.

"okay okay. got it" says Otoya can't hold his laugh and start laughing again.

"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shout Tokiya as he face red like a tomato or maybe redder than tomato.

"okay (stop laugh). anyway minna-san, why you came so early? is there any problem?" ask Otoya.

"are you forgot already? you said, you will tell us about your past." answer Sho and make Tokiya suddenly shock.

"you want to tell them? why? you said you will never tell everyone except me." says Tokiya confuse.

"sometimes, there is something that can't be hide Tokiya. and I can't make any mistake anymore like I do for a long ago. the time that make my friend and my love die. just because they know my past" answer Otoya straight.

"Otoya... are you sure? are you sure this is not a joke?" ask Tokiya again.

"yes, I'm very sure. if I not tell them, they will be more curious right?" answer Otoya as he give a warm smile to Tokiya that means "is okay to tell them" think Tokiya and Tokiya just look at Otoya with a "okay" eyes

"oh yeah, one more thing. you said I should talk to them right? because someone can't hold everything in it's shoulder. am I right?" say Otoya that make Tokiya blush for a while.

'' you right..." answer Tokiya.

"then are you going to tell us everything now?" ask Sho.

"ah yes! where I should tell you first..." ask Otoya to himself.

"are you idiot?! just tell when you still a kid or maybe before you came to that... that dark organization thing" says Sho angry.

"ah you right!" says

"what happen 9 years ago is...

_*flashback 9 years ago* _

"Otoya, where are you dear?" call from a woman that call her self is Miko.

"Miko-san, what is it?" ask Otoya that came from now where and make Miko shock for a bit.

"Otoya! don't do something like that!" shout Miko angry.

"why? is fun you know. anyway what is it?" ask Otoya again.

"there is someone who want to adopt you as their child! isn't that great?" says Miko happily.

"really? why he choose me? there is many kids that more better than me" says Otoya don't believe.

"I don't know why... but aren't you happy?" ask Miko.

'' I don't know" answer Otoya.

"why don't know? anyway we should go outside and see your new family, okay? but be polite~" says Miko.

"okay" says Otoya.

then after the conversation, they came out and Otoya saw a man with black suit and smiled at him.

"you must be Ittoki Otoya." says that man.

"Ah! Ittoki come here! says hello for Mister Shibuya." says a women name Shiyo.

"Shiyo-san who is he? is he my new parents?" ask Otoya curious.

"yes, it is. is very nice person and he search a boy for his son name Jack. or can be called as Kuroki." answer Shiyo.

"hello Otoya. pleasure to meet you." says nicely and make Otoya blush cause shock.

"plea-pleasure to meet you as well! Shibuya-san!" says Otoya confuse and bow down.

"Ittoki, do you want to live with ?" ask Shiyo to Otoya.

"I... don't know. but I think it's okay." answer Otoya.

"Really? you don't want to think again?" ask Shiyo again.

"no." answer Otoya short.

"anyway, Why do you choose me? there is still many children that more better than me, right?" says Otoya forward.

"for me, you are special. it's means you have a bright future in front of you. I can see it clearly from you red eyes." says

"m-m-my eyes?" says Otoya don't believe and he touch his big red eyes.

"yes. and because it's same with my left eye." says Shibuya as his left eye turn into red blood like Otoya have. but there is little different, Otoya's eyes more like a ruby gem but Shibuya's left eyes is pure blood.

"it's be choose then. tidy up your thing Otoya. we are going to your new home." says as he stand up and shake Shiyo hand means deal.

then Otoya turn back and walk to his room. he open the door and start tidy his thing. like clothe, book and his soccer ball. then suddenly he thinking about Shibuya. a man that will be his new father.

(Shibuya's eyes is so beautiful but... it seems scary and... sad...) Otoya thought.

"Ittoki! are you done yet?" shout Shiyo all the sudden and make Otoya snap out from his day dreaming.

"wait for a minute!" answer Otoya

then knock it's door and came in to Otoya room.

"Otoya" call

"Shibuya-san! p-please sit down in my bed!" says Otoya.

"no need to be worry. I just want to see you." says

"see... me? what do you want to see about me? I'm just a normal boy" says Otoya forward.

"it's because you are going to be my new family. and I want to know you more." says

"about me more?" ask Otoya

"yes. about you. like... food, hobby, or maybe before you came here." answer .

"then... let me think for a while... ah! my favorite food is curry! and hobby is singing and play a guitar and I love playing soccer! and my favorite color is red! and most important thing is I like animal!" says Otoya with a big smile on his face.

"how about... your past?" ask .

"my past?" ask Otoya.

"yes. you past. before you came here." answer clearly.

"well... before I came in here, I with my mother alone and then mother died in airplane crash and I don't know who is my father..." answer Otoya.

"I understand how you feel. it's must be tough for a little guy like you" says while pat Otoya head.

"well... I don't care about it, cause Shibuya-san going to my new father!" says Otoya happy.

"Jack must be like you soon after he saw you." says .

"yea, I looking forward to meet him!" shout Otoya.

"are done yet?" ask .

"yeah! I'm done" answer Otoya

"should we get going so you can play soccer with Jack? he seems interest with soccer." says .

"really?! it's should be fun then!" answer Otoya with a big smile in his face.

"yes... and one more thing. you should call dad from now. okay?" ask .

"okay Dad!" shout Otoya.

then grab Otoya hand and walk to outside and Otoya go on to a big car and he sit beside and smile at him. just give him a smile as an answer. they stopped at a big mansion and big garden. Otoya's eyes wide open and look everyone and he saw a boy with a black hair and a red eyes that similar to his eyes...

**Okay that's for chapter 8! I kind of confuse to make this… but I still can make it with all I got! There is a new chapter here! Let's see it!**

**Name: Shibuya Kurosawa**

**Nickname: don't have one.**

**Hobby: working.**

**Likes: collecting tea.**

**Dislike: nothing.**

**Character: he is a kind person. He is the one who adopt Otoya from his orphanage, Kirika, and Gino. As you know he is the leader of the dark Organization that Kirika, Gino, and Jack in to. He never show his devil side to anyone. But according to people at the organization he is the most dangerous and scarier person in that organization.**


	9. Truth behind the past

**In this chapter, it about Otoya past and continue from before chapter. In here I gonna tell you about his I mean Otoya sadist character when he do his mission. That just I want to say**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter. 9

After Otoya stopped at his new home, he saw a black haired boy with a red eyes that similar to him. Then he walk to the front door, and open the door and many butler and maid that says "welcome back Master" and they look at me with a cheerful smile at their face. Then talked to his servants…

"from today, this boy Ittoki Otoya will be your new and another Young Master" says

YES MASTER! Shout everyone

"Dad, who is he?" ask a boy that Otoya saw before

"Jack, come here. I want you to meet your future brother" explain

"my future brother? Are you knock your head somewhere? I don't need siblings." Says Jack don't care.

Because Jack said he don't need Otoya, then Otoya give Jack a big sad face and Jack seems don't like Otoya cause he is a new guy. Never see Jack before. Jack just see him with his sharp eyes.

"I don't think Jack going to like me…" says Otoya as he grab hand suit.

"don't worry Otoya. Come here Jack. Don't stand in there." Says

"I don't want to see him. Even play with him." Says Jack cold

"and why is that, Jacky?" ask Otoya annoyed.

"you don't need to know. And don't call me with a unfunny nickname, Moron" answer Jack cold

"Jack!" shout Otoya.

"what are you want it new guy?" ask Jack

"do you… like singing?" ask Otoya nervous

"…. I don't dislike it." Answer Jack short.

"then let's sing!" shout Otoya as he throw his bag at floor and run to Jack.

"H-Hey! Don't come near me!" shout Jack before Otoya make him fall to the floor.

"let's sing!" shout Otoya happy.

"I don't want to hear you singing." Reject Jack coldly.

"then I have to use force on you with the hard way. Is it okay Dad?" ask Otoya

"if Jack like it, I don't mind at all" answer .

"Dad!" shout Jack angry

"Yay! Thanks Dad! Love you so much!" shout Otoya.

Then Otoya grab Jack and run to Jack room.

*at Jack room*

"what do you want?" ask jack cold.

"let singing!" shout Otoya

"what do you want to sing? I mean which song do you want to sing?" ask Jack again

"I don't know. You should pick it for me!" shout Otoya

"why me? Isn't you who invite me to sing?" ask Jack.

"well… I just don't know what song that good" answer Otoya

"then… oh! Do you know a song name… umm…. Let me remember it… ah! It's called "soul sister" it's an English song though. Do you know it?" ask Jack

"soul sister? I'm sorry I don't know it. Can't you sing it for me?" ask Otoya

"you don't know it? Are you really like music?" ask Jack

"of course I like music! But I don't know many song. So can you sing it for me? Just a little" begging Otoya with two big puppy eyes…

"okay… but just a little okay?" says Jack

"Okay!" shout Otoya

Then as Otoya want, Jack sing the song. Even just a little…

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey.___

Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains,_  
I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

After Jack sing the song, Otoya's eyes become shine like a star glittering in the sky and making Jack scared a bit then smile.

"how is my singing?" ask Jack with his arrogant smile

"it's cool! Butt I won't lose to you!" shout Otoya

"I don't think you can surpass that high class voice" says Jack arrogant and make Otoya full of fire of courage

"I will surpass it! Just remember!" shout Otoya

"then I won't lose either then. New family." Says Jack as his hand asking for hand shake. Then Otoya's eyes more glittering and he shake Jack hand.

After that day they meet each other, they become closer and closer. They always play together and all most spend the day together. Play together, sleep together, eat at the same table, **(of course! They are family) **laugh together and many more…

Then 4 years later they notice that his Dad, is a leader from a dark organization. And that organization is full of best trained assassin. Otoya and Jack see many childrens in there be trained as a assassin too. From 5 years or maybe more in there, be trained to be a pro assassin. But, the one who making Otoya even shock is… eyes… he thought is a sad eyes… but the truth is… that eyes is a killer eyes. Because Otoya know the truth, he been force to be trained as a assassin as well, but Jack save him before he be force to be like that… the Jack explain to Otoya what is happening…

"I just ask Dad what it's going on." Says Jack

"what is Dad says to you?" ask Otoya

"all the children must be trained to be a assassin and I and you will be trained as assassin as well soon or later." Explain Jack

"what do you mean?" ask Otoya confuse

"you will… know it soon or lateer" Says Jack

Then Otoya became scared and he intend to run away from the house. But no matter how much he try, Otoya always being caught and be locked at his room until… came and sit beside him…

"Otoya, are you alright?" ask softly

"Dad… what is this all mean? You want to force me *hiks* to become a assassin?" ask Otoya while wipe out his tears

"I just… Dad just want all my family ready to fight the future…" answer

"what do you mean by that?! Are you just adopt me to do this?!" shout Otoya

"I jus-

"you demon! Who do you think you are?! You think you are God or something?!" shout Otoya more

"… I can't tell to you yet. But I just want to give you this." Says as he showing a medium box and Otoya take it nervously. It's kind of heavy so Otoya quickly put it at the floor then open it slowly. WOOF! A bark from a small puppy that has a combination of black and white fur with blue eyes that similar with the colour of the sky.

"Wow! A dog!" shout Otoya shock.

"Do you like it? Then give a name for it." Suggest

"then… I should call you … Toki!" shout Otoya

"why do you call that?" ask

"I don't know why… but it seems likes it." Answer Otoya

WOOF!

"look! He likes it! He likes the name I give!" shout Otoya happier

"you seems right. Then Dad should go now." Says as he stand up and pat Otoya a while.

"Is Dad going to work in that dark organization?" ask Otoya while pull suit.

"of course. If not you can't eat right?" says softly

"but don't take to long okay? If you die, I will alone again, right? I DON'T WANT YOU DIE LIKE MY MOTHER!" shout Otoya as he started crying

"don't worry, Otoya… I will not leave you alone…" says

"*sob sob* promise?" ask Otoya

"Promise." Answer as he hug Otoya warmly

After they promise each other, each day become more peaceful and Otoya got a new friend. That is Gino, Kirika, and his closest friend Toki. A black and white fur dog with a blue eyes. Everyday Otoya and Toki always together until one day after 3 years later, Otoya, like his father want, he become one of the top assassin with Toki beside him. But, the day with Toki is not very long… one day in the mission at different country, Otoya get a hard time for the first time…

"Toki! Run to the plane and tell Dad about this okay?!" shout Otoya with many wounds in his body

Woof!

"Thanks Toki!" shout Otoya that forcing himself to smile

THERE YOU ARE! Shout someone that chasing Otoya while Otoya lying down in the ground, grab his own wound

"Damn! If I not get this wound, I won't be like this!" shout Otoya blaming himself

"Otoya-nii! Where are you?" shout Kirika that searching for Otoya

"DON'T COME HERE, KIRIKA!" shout Otoya

I'LL CATCH YOU!

"Damn!" shout Otoya

Then that man that man grab and punch Otoya many time until he coughing blood a little. But before the other punch land at Otoya, Toki return and bite the man hand until he shout and let go of Otoya

"GAH! You stink Animal! DIE!" shout that man and took out a gun that he hide

NO!

BANG!

Otoya shock what he just saw…his best partner… his best friend… Toki, been shot because of him… Toki lying on the ground… lifeless… many blood around him and Otoya just lying and watch…

Otoya angrily force to stand up and punch the man who just shot Toki and make him fall at once and Otoya quickly grab Toki and put him at the ground that further from that man. Otoya look at Toki that lifeless but still have a will to live and Toki look at him… with a sad eyes…Otoya can't stand that eyes so he stand up and run to that man and his right eye turn into a animal **(like a wolf maybe? The point is his eyes is turn sharp) **and kick that man stomach Otoya take the gun that fell from that man hand and point it to the man chest. Before he shot, Otoya notice that Kirika found them both and surprise what she just saw. Toki lying at the ground with many blood around it and Otoya just stand quietly and point a gun to someone. Kirika run and hold him.

"Kirika, please hold Toki for me." Says Otoya without seeing Kirika

"what is happening in here, nii-san?" ask Kirika nervous

"shut up and learn. Right now, you are going to learn how the assassin play with his toys victim." Answer Otoya cold

"Nii-san" says Kirika scared seeing Otoya. She scared that Otoya going to change into a different person. Turning into a cold person. She scared that his warm brother turn into the real assassin.

"p-please… have a m-mercy… f-f-for me… I h-have a-a family…" begging the man

"do you think I care?! You hurt my family as well! Do you think I can have mercy to you after what you have done?!" shout Otoya angry

"Nii-san! NO!"stop Kirika

BANG! BANG

But, it's to late. Two shot has been release from the gun that Otoya grab. Two shot landed at the man chest. Making a pool of blood and Otoya just stand there watching the man dying slowly and Kirika just sit down and not doing anything. Then Otoya look at the sky with many blood in his clothe.

"isn't this night is so good, Toki? Maybe tonight very relaxing because I just revenge you, right?" says Otoya

Then Otoya turn back and walk to Kirika and grab Toki. Pat him so Toki can relax a bit. But, Kirika just quiet. She cannot speak anymore after what just happening. She's to scare because what she just saw. Otoya, her brother is just to scary then he used to be. Otoya right eye turn into normal buut his smile… are different. For Kirika he is no Otoya anymore. He is the true assassin.

"Otoya!" shout Jack from far away

"Jack-nii!" reply Kirika

"Kirika, is that you?!" shout Jack again

"yes, it's me! Please come here! Hurry!" shout Kirika

As Kirika want, Jack come and shock for a while. Seeing Kirika sit at the ground and saw many blood in the ground.

"I-I heard a gun that shot twice. Are you guys alright?" ask Jack

"we just fine. But Toki is-

"Toki is happy" interrupt Otoya

"what do you mea-" before finish his word Jack shock again for the second time. He saw Toki and Otoya full of blood and wound

"are both of you really really okay?" ask Jack again

"I'm fine. But Otoya-nii and Toki! They hurt! Please Jack-nii" panic Kirika

"g-got it! Otoya let's go!" shout Jack as he grab Otoya hand

"I can walk alone" reject Otoya

"you should take care of Toki first" says Otoya cold

"but you wou-

I SAID TAKE CARE OF TOKI FIRST! HE'S THE ONE WHO HURT! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" shout Otoya angry

"what is going on in here, Jack?" ask Gino

"I don't know either. But can you take care of Toki?" ask Jack

"got it" answer Gino fast

"Otoya, let's go home" says Jack warmly as he gave Otoya a warm smile

But, there is no answer from Otoya. He just walk following Gino from back and Kirika and Jack follow him too. They arrive at home and Toki quickly get a operation and Otoya return to his room instead seeing Toki. Inside of his room, he sat down in his bed and thinking about something…

(I won't let you die Toki. I won't leave you alone. I won't let anyone take our happiness. If the destiny says the opposites, I have to use it. My last weapon. Our last hope.)

~ next day ~

Today he promised to see the doctor who take care of Toki. He see him when walk at the staire. Then they talk something serious…

"what is going to happen to Toki, doc?" ask Otoya

"his wound is to serious. The bullet just hurt his heart and the bullet contains a dangerous poison. He must be smell it and protect you from it. We already do everything we have to save him. But, the reality says the opposite… I don't think he can live any much longer. He sure a royalty dog." Answer the Doctor.

"…. Can't I see him?" ask Otoya

"just for a while okay? Or maybe you can see him for long as you want. Call me if there something happen okay?"says doctor.

"Got it" says Otoya while give the Doctor a fake smile to hide his true emotion.

After get a permission from the doctor, Otoya go in to Toki room. Inside the room, he saw Toki lying down hopeless in the bed. Otoya walk slowly and closer to Toki…

"Toki… are you a wake?" ask Otoya

"are you… happy that… I revenge you?" ask Otoya again

Piip Piip… the sound of machine that show Toki heartbeat show how slowly Toki heartbeat. Otoya just stand and watch Toki with his sad eyes

"Toki… you won't leave me right?" ask Otoya

"hey Toki…" call Otoya

"please stay by my side, so our dream can become true. Like we always wish for." Says Otoya

Piip piip piip….

"Toki… I love you" says Otoya as he hug Toki softly unti softly until…

Piiip Piiiiiip…

"H-hey Toki… you not die yet, right? Hey Toki!" shout Otoya don't believe

"Toki! Please Toki wake up! I begging you! Doc! Doc, Toki is-

Woof!

A bark. A bark and a small smile that Toki give for Otoya for the last time before he close his eyes forever. Otoya notice it and stop shout and hug Toki for the last time as well… In the next morning, Toki has rest in peace at the graveyard in the small hill that not far from a big garden. The places, where Otoya and Toki and the other use to play together. There lies many memories that can't be count. Otoya just cried and the other like Jack, Kirika, and Gino watch Otoya crying from behind. After a week Toki gone, Otoya been give a new partner and that's Jack. But even though Otoya is partnered with Jack, he work alone. Until one day two month later, he thought to get out from the organization. He write a letter for and run off from the house and return to orphanage and start again his old life until now…

_*flashback end*_

**That's for chapter 9. In this chapter, Otoya right eye turn into different for the first time. That eye just can came out when Otoya really, really angry and that eye is like some source of power (I don't know what to say) but he use it for protect hi best pals, Toki, so it's doesn't mean he change. Well he change a bit but he turn into himself when he return to orphanage.**

**Please Rate & Review!  
once again, I'm really sorry for not posted soon.**


End file.
